The Witch Flies At Midnight
by paintyourwings
Summary: An emergency meeting at the Witches Council has the Cromwell's involved in another mystery, after they're informed that the portal can not be accessed to return to either realms. And of course, their time limit to solve the portal's mystery; is midnight on Halloween.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

Author's note; Story is inspired by the ending to, Lucy Ruggles book 'The Witches Amulet', in which I highly recommend to read; please keep all reviews positive, don't leave a rude review over a simple grammar mistake. Please be aware, this chapter was written in a rush to get it posted; So my apologies if the ending to the prologue seems confusing. Despite the confusion, this was updated so it's like a bit of a drabble towards the end.

FYI: The next chapter will be a big scene jump, and this is just a prologue. Kimberly J Brown's version of Marnie will be portrayed.

Title: The Witch Flies At Midnight.

-Quick Summary-

An emergency meeting at the Witches Council has put the Cromwells on high alerts, after they're informed that the portal can not be accessed to return to either realms. And of course, their time limit to solve the portal's mystery; is midnight on Halloween.

-Prologue: Witches Council Meeting. -

Marnie Piper Cromwell tapped her thumbs nervously, on the railing wrapped around a centered stage at the Witches council. These meetings have always made the Cromwell anxious when it comes to saying something, although she tends to hesitate considering she's always concerned that the awry phrase might slip out by accident . Much like the time, when she had accidentally bet her families magic, which she thought was a figure of speech. Then again how was she suppose to know that the council would take it seriously? But at least this time, the witches council wasn't giving her a job of being a tour guide to exchange students from 'Canada'..

Like the rest of her family who are currently present for the meeting, they didn't know why they were called here in the first place. Marnie remembers her grandmother giving them the word that Benny had mentioned something about the portal acting up, and if that was really the case; Marnie assume's that this event will be effecting her second year back at Witch University. Despite that she's in Halloweentown right now, she wouldn't have to worry about conjecturing a plan, to find away back to Halloweentown with the portal. Even if she has done so in the past,she knew this time would obviously be different. Marnie looked to her right noticing her brother Dylan, was also tense; just by the way he kept adjusting his glasses; since this is his first time at the meeting. She just hoped he would at least keep calm, then again it wasn't like they were in trouble...

She could hear her mother and grandmother whispering back and fourth about what they were going to say, or what they shouldn't be saying. Because the council does take things very seriously, Marnie can't even joke around with them either. However, Marnie shouldn't have to worry about being this high-strung; regarding the meeting. But it felt like it was only yesterday, when she had wagered her families magic by accident; then again she was only fifteen at the time and she was also defending her family after the council started to become jarring with her argument.

"Just calm down," Marnie informed her sister Sophie calmly.

"You're telling me to calm down?" Sophie inquired with a snap to her tone of voice. "Shouldn't you be informing Dylan? He's been adjusting his glasses for the past few minutes." she stated leaning to the side glimpsing at her brother, who was still fiddling with his glasses. Although, Sophie was actually the one who was the most tranquil.

Dylan placed his glasses on as he hooked his spectical's over his ear's. "I'm fine," his voice wobbled. "can't a guy just fix his glasses so they'd fit well?"

Marnie smirked knowing her brother was just making an excuse, to hide his tenseness. "You obviously don't seem fine Dylan," she said.

Despite the fact, that Marnie know's her brother doesn't even want anything to do with the family's special ability, she was rather surprised he had agreed to come along too the meeting. Then again, he couldn't even say no because the witches council said they wanted _all of the Cromwell's_ present, considering just a few year's ago; Marnie was the one who made the portal accept humans to come and go in to the mortal realm as they please..

"Marnie's right Dylan, you seem really anxious." Gwen took side's with her eldest daughter. "Just distress your thoughts, about the meeting." her voice as calm and soothing which not only made herself erase her concern. But she had also made Dylan become less apprehensive as well.

Dylan let out a deep sigh doing as his mother asked, he conceded to himself that he is a little nervous regarding the meeting. But he has told himself not to worry, and anticipated that everything would go along smoothly.

"Beside's, its not like Marnie's going to bet our families magic again." Aggie chimed in on the conversation with a smile.

Marnie scrunched her nose at her grandmother's comment. "I thought it was just a figure of speech?" she flipped her hand up so that her fingers were facing up.

The conversation that went on between the family regarding Marnie's goof, went on for about five minutes or so. Which of course, had made Marnie a little irritable since Sophie kept harping on it, just to get on her sister's nerves. Like usual..

Marnie rolled her eyes knowing her siblings were giving her a hard time because of her last witches council meeting. "I get the point!" she tried not to raise her tone.

Poof, five figure's suddenly appeared out of no where in a puff of smoke in their proper seats; their seats curved around the stage where the Cromwell's are standing. However, Marnie noticed that there's a new member sitting in Edgar Dalloway's spot this time. Though she didn't blame the witches council for replacing him, after all he did try to steal the Cromwell's family magic. However she also recognized the ghost, after flashing back to her first trip to Halloweentown. She remembered collecting his sweat, for the potions she and her siblings had to make to restore the talisman.

Dylan took a deep breath then exhaled it trying to calm his nerves down, as he took his glasses off once more; then he hooked them over his ears again. He couldn't believe that this was his first time, at one of these meetings; then again he has always backed out of them and Marnie would go in his place. But he shouldn't have to be so anxious, about the meeting; he just told himself not to get on their bad side.

"Cromwell's." The judge was the first one to speak up. "I assume you've gotten the word from Benny, about the Portal?"

Marnie glimpsed at her family, and Aggie was the only on who nodded her head; telling Marnie it was okay to speak. "Yes," she says glancing back at the judge. "he told my grandma that there's issues with it?"

The witches council meeting flew by smoothly with out any errors, or miss communications when it came to the question's that were asked. However, the news they had received regarding the portal being shut down by, someone from Halloweentown was hard for the Cromwell's to soak in. Since Aggie had kept up an argument with them for a few minutes, stating that Marnie has made the portal accessible in the past. Despite that the council is aware of Marnie's success already. They stated that someone was able to elicit, it to be shut down from both ends of each realms. Marnie had inquired about why it was done in the first place, though the council had no explanation to her inquiry. That had made her flustered, knowing that they'll be returning to Witch university and dealing with a perplex on their hands. Along with school work, which will be half of the battle. But Marnie knew she would be asking Ethan and Aneesa for help, when it comes to searching for the potential witch or warlock.

There where no theories about who could've caused the portal to seal itself again, but Marnie had her own assumption's. She conjectured that it could be someone from their past making a possible return, because if she remember's right; Kal has made that threat before after he had disappeared in to his own electric vines. Yet, she had also shook that thought out of her head, and pondered if they could be dealing with a new felon that they're unfamiliar with. Marnie has even wondered if Edgar Dallway maybe wanting revenge for getting the boot from the council, from the time he had tried to steal the Cromwell's magic during Marnie's first year of high school. Which is a possibility, since Dylan had also assumed the same thing. In which, Marnie claimed at random; that Dylan was somehow reading her mind during the meeting.

Which had lead to Marnie accusing Dylan of using the _M word, _and as usual, Dylan had denied using magic. He said it was just a lucky estimate, when it came to presuming what his sister was going to say next.

The council had also indicated that Aggie will be taking over as the school's potions professor, of course; she had found that idea to be splendid and she had agreed to it first thing. They had given her simple stating that she can use magic, to do a few demonstrations when it comes to hands on activities. But that's when things went a little awry. Since Marnie had started up another argument, asking why magic can't be used with in the school at all times. When it was a place that's meant for magic to be preformed. And with out being able to use her powers, Marnie know's she'll feel like a normal human. However, the council had actually approved of her argument right, then and there. Stating that, that; law at Witch University was now passed. Despite that the ghost had kept up his argument, since he still hasn't forgiven the Cromwell kids for annoying him at the sauna when they first arrived to Halloweentown.

"But don't forget, we also have to figure out why, the person is doing this in the first place." Gwen stated, she knew that their school year was going to be more eventful than the last.

"Along with getting the portal back open." Sophie indicated.

"And now, that your assignment is clear and understandable; on the be-half of the witches council meeting," The Judge announced, waiting for the Cromwell's to finish his sentence.

The Cromwell's threw their hands straight out and chanted in unison. "Meeting a-jurned!"

A ray of orange, and red lights suddenly sucked the Cromwells in like a vacuum; after the meeting had finished as the familiar sight of Aggie's living room returned to normal. Everything was put back in its original place, and Marnie plopped down on the couch resting her head on the back of it. She let out a relaxing sigh and smiled knowing that the meeting went well, with no troubles, or figure of speeches included. Though just thinking about the portal made her slightly worried, and she knew she probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; due to thinking about who would want the portal closed in the first place. So Marnie just put her worries regarding the meeting to the side, and she focused on the positive things that will be coming up. Like, her return to Witch U which meant She will be getting to see Ethan and Aneesa again.


	2. Update Chapter re-write

Author's note; Thank you to those who had reviewed the first chapter, however, I'm making this short announcement to state; that this chapter is under going a re-vamp. Reason why I haven't, been updating this fic was because of a big block on it. Hopefully the re-vamp will be up soon, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
